Whiskey Lullaby
by ladykirkland66
Summary: France and England learned to love but not to forgive. The death of one, causes the heartbreak of many. With one stone two birds fall. Their love, their hate, their friendship, can they survive it all or will they drown themselves in a whiskey lullaby. [((Sad! FrUk one-shot))]


**[(( One-shot based of the {SAD!} song Whiskey Lullaby. Hold you're tears and tissues till the end. (if you want extra sadness listen to the song while you read :3) I listened to this song and I just had to. IM SORRY QAQ I CRIED WRITING THIS LIKE AW MAH GAWRSH I CANT I JUST CAN'T! ~Lady ))]**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

Canada stared at his dear 'papa'. France hadn't been the same since the last fight with England. They always fought, so why was this any different? The difference is they finally got together and they were loving every moment of it. But England had caught a sleazy woman making out with him. It was all a misunderstanding, France loved England with all his heart and he would never dare cheat on him. France knew that when he found his true love he would never let him go, but a woman who dared to jump in between of them had ruined it all. France knew that he was never going to get another chance, he had promised England and in the end he didn't keep it. He wanted nothing more then to be left alone, it was what he deserved. But all that was a year ago and France was still horrible, while England seemed to have moved on.

"Papa?" Canada Whispered, hoping France would show a little bit of joy, but not truly expecting much

"Mathieu merci, but I need to be alone." He stated, his voice no longer soothing but crackly

"s'il vous plait papa, You need to talk to England. Explain it to him." Canada begged

"It is to late, 'e 'as already moved on. 'e is 'appy and I will not stop his 'appiness. Please.. Go.." France begged, tears threatening to fall and reflecting brightly from the moonlight.

Canada nodded and left, not wanting to upset France anymore. He walked out not knowing that his dear 'papa' wasn't speaking again. France stood up and observed his house. It was full of empty bottles of liquor. He had tried to rid himself of all the memories but they always came back and it now haunted him. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom drunkenly. He fell on his head and curled up into a small ball, crying his pain away. He knew that no matter how many tears he shed he was never going to get him back. He looked to his drawing and pulled out a gun. A gun that had not been used in decades, he checked the bullets and sure enough one was left. He smiled for what seemed like years. He quickly wrote something down and grabbed his vodka. He quickly swallowed it and admired the burning sensation he felt on his throat. He grabbed the gun and placed it on his head. "Au Revior, Petite Lapin."

England still couldn't believe it. He stared at the grave before him. Everyone had already left and now only Canada and America sat waiting in a car. England approached the cross that was implanted in the dirt It read '_An Honorable Country an Even better man. France, Francis Bonnefoy was a man of love and he will be loved above as he watches down on us waiting for his time to rise again.'_ England cursed and wiped the falling tears from his eyes. "Bloody Frog, why.. Why?" He silently cried. He laid on the dirt not caring if the dirt would stain his clothing or of the fact that it would begin to rain soon. He began to whisper a tune that would always seem to calm France and himself when images of war entered their heads, A peaceful blue bird seemed to hear and whistle with him. He sang with his heart and the sky seemed to hear his sadness and slowly began to cry with him. America no longer able to withstand seeing his former caretaker like this picked him up into his arms and carried him to the car, with no resistance from England.

England stayed silent, the nation who always seemed to have something to say was now silent as if the empire once again had crumbled. He spent his days sitting in a curled up position on a corner of the couch or staring out the window watching the sky cry with him and on his slowly wilting flowers. No one questioned him, everyone knew that him and France were closer then any other nation, whether they admitted it or not. Italy would once in awhile say something but was usually stopped by Germany. Spain would try to cheer up his former arch enemy but was stopped by a unusually quiet Romano and serious Prussia. Canada and America would try there best to cheer the English nation up, but got turned down. The two boys felt like children once more, powerless.

England walked into his kitchen preparing his tea with a stronger vodka then last time. Usually the vodka would make France disappear but now it only made his memories stronger, and maybe that's what England wanted, a reminder that France was still with him. England blamed himself since the day they informed him. It was his fault, he didn't listen, he didn't even give the French man a second chance. He slept on the couch, not daring to go to the room where he and France first made love. He picked up his pillow and stared at the note that was left on France's dead body _'I'll love him till I die. Je t'aime Lapin.' _England's eyes watered at the same time the rain fell on his English home. He looked at the anti-Depression and sleeping pills that laid on his counter, it didn't do much since he was a country but now that his country was beginning to slowly fall he was more human then anything. He grabbed the bottle and his liquored filled tea and swallowed the bottle the stench filled tea right after. He felt nothing at first, which saddened him. He grabbed France's picture in his hands and held it close. The frog had gotten to him in a way no one else had and it hurt him, it hurt him so much. His chest began to cave in and his stomach began to burn. He threw up over the couch, drying heaving after the first 3 times not having anything else in his stomach. He held onto his blanket and the picture of his love tightly, the agonizing pain searing through him. He wished to scream but he didn't dare. He deserved this pain and soon he would be met with Francis.

England and France now laid in the same death bed on the same island on which they always fought on. The once lonely blue bird now was close to a new green one. They flew off into what seemed to be a higher part of the sky that no one could ever reach. America and Canada stood over their caretakers graves. America without a tear in his eyes walked away. Canada tried to be as strong as his 'brother' but he couldn't, the tears that continued to fall didn't let him; the bear that never seemed to remember him now held him close. Spain was in the park being held by Romano and Prussia. Japan whispered to England's spirit and smiled acknowledging their friendship and what it had meant to him. Sealand and Seychelles looked at the pictures of their caretakers; Sealand cried apologizing over and over that he never meant to call England names and Seychelles holding him closely shutting her eyes to stop anymore tears to come out, she had already lost most of them at France's funeral. America now in his home, cursed as him strong body finally betrayed him. He cried out the tears cursing out England for leaving him."You're the idiot England. Why'd you leave? I still haven't grown to be as cool as you were when you were an empire. I haven't been able to correct you and make you admit that color isn't spelt with a 'u'." America wiped his tears and looked up at the ceiling. " And you still owe so much money dude." He chuckled and cried once more, hating himself every second he did. Every meeting that was held always had France's and England's chairs open, waiting for them to come back and countries and as humans. Everyone tried their best to restore everything the way it was in hopes that it would work. A blue and green bird sat in front of every meeting and sang a tune that seemed familiar to everyone and calmed them down on the days full of stress and nightmares.

America stretched, finally done with perfecting England's parliament and such. Everything was like it was. Canada now finished with France as well, looked at his brother and hoped that this would work. Everyone in the room nodded and smiled generously. A smile that no one has shed in years. America and Canada now the major world superpowers and Japan close behind with China. The wars had been resolved with no blood shed. Everything seemed unreal, everything was the way it was suppose to be. Everyone stood up and walked together outside anticipating the two birds melodic melody. They open the doors and instead was met with two 8 year old boys; a boy with cerulean blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, and another with messy sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes that seemed to shine. The boys fought with each other and called each other names, but stopped upon seeing the faces of the people they've missed. The former colonies' eyes met with the children and time seemed to stop. A blue and green feather fell from the sky; one more chance…

**[(( I hope you really liked it, sad or not I really enjoyed writing it. I will be continuing my other stories and hopefully updating them before Monday and maybe making one more one shot. ~Lady))]**


End file.
